70595 Ultra Stealth Raider
70595 Ultra Stealth Raider is a set released on August 1, 2016. Lego.com Description Get 4 super-cool vehicles in 1! The Super Sonic Raider has been reinvented to become the Ultra Stealth Raider and is ready to take on Master Yang, Master Chen and Eyezorai. Jump into the cockpits with the ninja heroes and speed into battle. Swerve the snapping jaw and spring-loaded shooters of the Chenosaurus. Fire back with the awesome tank's twin 6-stud rapid shooters and 2 spring-loaded shooters, then split it into a helijet, a huge bike and 2 tread bikes to ambush the enemy. Detach the golden ninja weapons for one-on-one battles and grab Master Yang's Aeroblade to claim victory! *''Includes 7 minifigures: Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai, Master Chen, Eyezorai and Master Yang.'' *''This set includes the 4-vehicles-in-1 Ultra Stealth Raider and Chenosaurus.'' *''The Ultra Stealth Raider features 2 opening cockpits plus 2 open cockpits, big tracks and wheels, twin 6-stud rapid shooters, 2 spring-loaded shooters, 6 detachable golden ninja swords, 2 golden shurikens, plus a splitting function.'' *''Divide the Raider into a helijet (with foldout wings, 2 golden shurikens, rear prison for a minifigure, and translucent flame elements), a big bike (with both rapid shooters) and 2 tread bikes (each with a spring-loaded shooter).'' *''The Chenosaurus has 2 spring-loaded shooters, a snapping jaw, fully posable joints, a detachable chair and fang detailing.'' *''Weapons include Master Chen's Jade Blade, Master Yang's Aeroblade, an Anacondrai blade, Anacondrai sword, 2 golden sai, 4 golden swords and 2 golden shurikens.'' *''Accessory elements include Master Yang's lantern.'' *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO™: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 9-14.'' *''Ultra Stealth Raider (full-size) measures over 4” (11cm) high, 14” (38cm) long and 13” (34cm) wide.'' *''Detachable helijet measures over 2” (7cm) high, 9” (24cm) long and 3” (9cm) wide with wings folded in.'' *''Detachable big bike measures over 3” (9cm) high, 12” (33cm) long and 7” (18cm) wide.'' *''Detachable tread bikes each measure over 2” (6cm) high, 7” (20cm) long and 3” (8cm) wide.'' *''The Chenosaurus measures over 6” (17cm) high, 9” (23cm) long and 4” (12cm) wide.'' Trivia *The original set had three golden blades coming out of either side of the vehicle. In this set, there is only one blade on either side. *On the box cover of the Ultra Sonic Raider and Stealth Raider sets, Zane is depicted as riding in the upper cockpit/the Raider Jet. *A major flaw of the original set was the inability of its treads to move on a flat surface, such as a tile floor. The Ultra Stealth Raider fixes this flaw by having rubber studs all over its treads, allowing for increased traction on all terrains. *Master Chen has gloves in this set, but after he's resurrected in Day of the Departed, he has no gloves. *Yang has a ghost tail in this set despite never having one in the show; instead, his legs are simply black. *Just like in the Ultra Sonic Raider set, the original four Ninja—Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane—are all included. *Eyezor appears in this set in his fake Anacondrai form—making him the first fake Anacondrai minifigure to have legs and not a serpent tail. *Master Chen's chair from Tournament of Elements is included in this set, mounted on a dinosaur-like mech -(called the Chenosaurus from the Lego. com description). *In the original Ultra Sonic Raider set, Pythor was one of the two featured villains. Eyezor'rai and Chen, two of the three villains in this set, are members of the Anacondrai Cultists. *Master Chen wields a wolverine claw for the third time in this set, after 70746 Condrai Copter Attack and 70749 Enter the Serpent—despite never using the claw in the show. *Similar to how 2015's 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty was a remodel of 2012's 9446 Destiny's Bounty, this set is a remodel of 2012's 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider. *This set is similar to 70917 The Ultimate Batmobile of the LEGO Batman Movie series. **Both can be split into four vehicles. ***Out of the four vehicles, one of them flies and the other three are on ground. ***Out of the three on ground, one is the main car. ***At least one of the remaining two is a bike. **Both contain four main heroes (Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane vs Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred) and villains from two factions (Yang, Chen, and Eyezorai vs Polka-Dot Man, Wicked Witch of the West, and Winged Monkeys). ***Out of the villains, at least one has a vehicle (Chen vs Polka-Dot Man and Wicked Witch of the West). ***At least one villain can float above the ground (Yang vs all villains in the other set). Gallery 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider Box Backside.jpg 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider Poster.jpeg Ultra Stealth Raider - LEGO Ninjago - 70595 Product Animation|Product Animation Set70595 4.png Set70595 5.png Set70595 7.png Set70595 6.png Set70595 8.png Honor Cole Minifigure.png|Exclusive Cole minifigure Honor Kai Minifigure.png|Exclusive Kai minifigure Lego-70595-ultra-stealth-raider.jpg|Exclusive Zane minifigure Master Chen Minifigure.jpg|Chen minifigure Eyezorai Minifigure.jpg|Eyezorai minifigure Yang Minifigure.jpg|Yang minifigure Building Instructions * 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider pl:70595 Niewykrywalny pojazd ninja Category:2016 Sets Category:Sets Category:Ninjago Category:2016 Category:Day of the Departed Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Anacondrai Category:Anacondrai Cultists Vehicles